Play on Words
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Manjyome and Shou would always argue, and the words "I hate you" would be shouted constantly as if it was nothing. But sometimes things aren't always what they seem. Manjyome x Shou AKA Chazz x Syrus. EXTREME fluff. Manjyome's POV.


Title: "Play on Words"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus)

Genre: Romance, general

A/N: Mm, this is a pretty random story. xD; I have other things that I should be working on right now. (Such as School Project and this AMV I'm making) But I just really felt like writing something. xD;; I recently just got 2 requests and I feel like I should write random fanfics so I won't be too rusty to write those. :3 Also my last few oneshots in a row have been rated M, and one that I'm working on now will DEFINITELY be rated M, so I wanted to write some lower-rated stuffs. xD This story isn't that long, it's just some random little idea I pulled together. Please note that the whole story is told in Manjyome's POV. It also takes place around season 2, I'm guessing.

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!! Please do not read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. Though I wish I did...

* * *

We're fighting again.

Alone in the Osiris Red cafeteria, the first thing Shou and I began doing is argue.

I didn't _mean_ for it to happen, no, I never do. It just seems like every word that comes out of my mouth, when it's aimed for the little bluenette especially, ends up being rude or sarcastic. Shou was small and soft-spoken, but he wouldn't hesitate when it came to screaming at me for one reason or another.

I don't even remember what this fight was about. No, I completely lost track of everything as soon as I saw Shou glaring up at me.

It was so adorable; the way his silver eyes would glisten with such an angry fire. And though I knew I was probably just being obsessive or hopeful, it always seemed like they'd only shine that way for _me_.

Probably only because I was the only one who was able to get him THIS angry. Not that it really mattered to me. It was something special only I could do, right? However you wanted to look at it.

His voice would squeak so much when he yelled. It was impossible to take him seriously. I didn't even bother trying, especially how it border-lined on pathetic when he attempted to look tough. But that was cute too, I guess. Everything about him was cute. At least I thought so.

Scratch that; half of Duel Academia thought so. Even if you didn't want to admit it, it was impossible to act like Shou wasn't adorable.

Though cute, all of this yelling would get _anyone_ annoyed. Especially someone with as little patience as me. I wasn't listening anyway, and my attitude wouldn't let me lead him on to believing that I was. No, that would be too nice. I didn't want to be nice to the little angel.

"Shou, I get it, okay?! Shut your mouth, already!! I don't CARE if you're angry, why would it affect me in any way!?" Those were the words that came from my mouth, sharp and rough as they always were.

Shou was glaring more now. He was shouting who knows what. I wanted to kiss him to keep him quiet. I wanted to smile at his stubbornness and tell him that I didn't want to fight anymore. But _did_ I? Of course not.

Tears were forming in his eyes. This would always happen when he argued enough. It was like he couldn't take it. I could say nothing at all and I'd _still_ manage to make him cry. It was a curse of mine. I hated seeing those tears.

"I HATE YOU, MANJYOME-KUN!!" Shou suddenly shouted, his fists clenching and his eyes closing when he did so, a few tears running down his cheeks.

I wanted to kiss both of his cheeks to make the tears disappear. I wanted to hold him and tell him that it was okay to be angry. I wanted to apologize even though I was certain that I did nothing wrong.

But instead, I folded my arms. I rolled my eyes and looked away, acting as if I didn't care, as always. "Wow, I'm hurt." I said in my usual sarcastic tone, "I hate you too, Shou. Big surprise there, huh?"

I could say it a million times, those words were never true.

When aimed towards Shou, "I hate you", meant "I love you". It meant that I adored him, that I wanted him in my life, that he was my angel and I wanted to keep him in my arms forever. I wanted to almost be selfish with Shou. Make him mine and not let anyone else have him. I loved him through and through with all my heart. My stone heart that didn't know how to love, cracked open and became whole just for him. He was the person that kept me together. And he didn't even know it or try.

More tears flowed from those beautiful silver eyes. Were they just tears of anger or were my words actually hurting him _that much_? I would never know. I would never dare to ask. I couldn't let him in though with my mind, body and spirit together I desperately wanted to.

His small hands reached for my chest and so quickly he shoved me, barely moving me at all. I blinked at his lame attempt to knock me over but before I could make a comment he ran out, sobbing now.

My expression remained blank. I made no moves to reach for him or go out after him. As far as he and the rest of the world were concerned it was like I didn't even care.

But I did. I really did.

"Hmph..." I turned away and glared out at nothing. "I hate that kid..." I mumbled under my breath.

Though that time as well, the rule remained the same. Those words had no meaning behind them. They would always have a different reason for being said.

I loved him. I truly and deeply loved him.

-END-


End file.
